


It Always Ends in Blood

by reeby10



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Losing Confidence of Their Own Sanity, Creepy, Gen, Ginny Weasley-centric, Losing Confidence in the Belief that the Monster is Really Dead Over Time, POV Ginny Weasley, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: She feels damp, probably with dew, but when she looks down, she sees she's covered in blood instead.





	It Always Ends in Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).

**i.**

She wakes up and doesn’t know where she is. She looks around, panicked, at the trees surrounding her. The edge of the Forbidden Forest behind Hagrid’s cabin, just coming up on dawn.

She feels damp, probably with dew, but when she looks down, she sees she's covered in blood instead. A scream bubbles up in her throat, but she bites down on the urge. Hard.

What did she do?

She overhears Hagrid talking about the strangled chickens later in the day, and she feels a disgusted sort of relief. Just chicken. She doesn’t like it and she still doesn’t know why, but at least it’s just chickens.

**ii.**

She wakes up and doesn’t know where she is. She can’t remember how she got here or what she did. She doesn’t know how much time has passed since the last thing she remembers.

There’s blood again, just like every other time.

She’s scared, so scared. She hopes it’s chickens, but there’s cat hair under her nails. She’s afraid that one day it won’t be chickens or cats. It will be worse, so much worse.

She doesn’t know what to do or what to think. Is she going crazy? She asks _him_ and he says no, says she’s fine. But she’s not sure. So many blank spots in her memory. So much blood. She feels like her mind is betraying her.

**iii.**

She wakes up and doesn’t know where she is. She’s wet, but it’s not blood this time. It’s water, all across the ground, leaving her cold and weak and tired on the stone floor.

Harry tells her that _he_ is gone now. She feels her heart break at first, because he was the only one standing beside her this whole time. But she also knows, deep down, why that is. It was _him_ all along.

But he’s gone now, the diary destroyed. He’s not going to come back and take her memories and make her spill more blood. She’s safe. She’s sane.

**iv.**

She wakes up and doesn’t know where she is. It takes her a few minutes to figure out. Home. It’s her room at the Burrow. She’s safe.

But there’s a feeling creeping up her spine that she’s not. There’s something wrong somewhere. She doesn’t know what it is or where the feeling is coming for. It leaves her breathless and afraid and sweating alone in her bed. Just like before.

She knows he’s gone, but it doesn’t feel like that now. Could he come back? Could he come back for _her_?

She doesn’t know and it scares her.

**v.**

She wakes up and doesn’t know where she is. She was dreaming of blood and darkness and water and her strength slowly slipping away. It feels real even now. Not like a dream or a memory, but like a portent.

She wishes suddenly that she hadn’t moved away from home. That she hadn’t decided she needed her own flat, her own space. Because she’s alone, alone with no one to tell her it’s not real.

She curls into a ball in the corner, the tears already coming without her say so. It feels like blood again, soaking into her shirt. Just like before.

But it’s not, she knows it’s not. He _can’t_ be coming back. He’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone. Years ago now. He’s gone, and she’s fine.

She’s not sure anymore.


End file.
